Three Is My Unlucky Number
by The Exorcist Musician
Summary: After Zero dies in the River Styx Zero's soul has been split into three pieces, but now one is in Yashahime's grasp, and the other imbedded in the goddess of love, Ai, who has been turned into a child. Kurohime takes the child into her care, but Yashahime and Dark Rei knows about the pieces, and are now determinded to get them all! Can Kurohime save Rei from the forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Zero shut his eyes hard as he died. It hurt so much, but hurt worse was hearing Kurohime's cries as she tried to save him. The woman he loved would be alone...

Suddenly, there was a light, a bright light. Zero cracked his right eye open painfully, and there he saw a goddess in white and pink flowing robes, with long very light pink hair. An expression of sadness was on her face as she looked him over, "Oh... I was too late... I guess it had to happen..."

She then looked down into her clasped hands, "Zero... No, Rei..."

Zero, or really, Rei, froze, staring at the goddess, "How do you-"

"I am Ai, the goddess of love. I looked into your past through your love connections. Rei... I have been dormant inside your heart for some time now, ever since you were a baby."

"Why?"

Ai drifted over to him, placing a gentle, warm hand on the side of his face. She then said, "I had no power... Venus had taken it all, and I needed some way to recover, so I found you, a young boy with such potential to love. You see, that's how I stay alive, with love. Anyway, I just squeezed my way into your heart, then went to sleep for a little while until your love woke me back up!"

Rei paused, "My love?"

Ai nodded enthusiastically, like today was her birthday, "Yep! Your love for Zero, Doc, for everyone! But it was really your love for Kurohime that truely woke me. It powered me up too! I'm almost good as new! Unfortunately..."

Rei paused, then asked, "Unfortunately?"

"Your soul was split into three pieces when the Shinigami and I came to occupy the same space. We fought so much... You have a piece, and I have a piece."

Rei frowned, then asked, "But what about the other piece?"

Ai's aura suddenly became saddened as she said, "Yashahime has that piece, and is now manipulating it in order to hurt Kurohime..."

"What?!"

Ai flinched, making Rei regret yelling at her. Tears began to gather in Ai's eyes as she whimpered, "I can't do anything! I'm still too weak to even get out of your heart!"

Rei was trying to brainstorm ways to get the other piece when he heard a cackle, "That wasn't hard!" He looked up and saw five Shinigami, looking proud of themselves that they managed to sneak in. His hand went for his gun, but then he noticed something. No gun. No scarf. Hell, no clothes.

He glared at Ai, "When the hell were you going to tell me that I'm naked?!"

Ai cried some fake tears, "I was explaining things to you! And plus, I figured you'd figure out that your clothes burn up in the River Styx!"

Rei griminced. Of course he got suck with the stupid/pervy goddess. Love is blind, after all... He yelped as two Shinigami swung their scythes at him. He ducked quickly, with Ai following. Two more Shinigami's did the same, missing also. Finally, the final Shinigami sighed and swung her scythe at the empty space, imbedding it into the wall of Rei's soul. It started to crack.

Ai yelped, "Rei! Run!" She screamed as part of his soul broke away, taking her with it. Rei made a move to chase after her, but the scythe through his middle kind of stopped him. He closed his eyes as he descended into Hell...

Meanwhile with Ai...

The goddess hit the ground completely changed. She was now a four year old child, a little boy with blue hair. She, or rather, he, woke up and mumbled, "Huh?"

He glanced up and saw a woman looking at him. She was very pretty, with long silver hair and blue eyes. She looked extremely depressed also until she laid eyes on the little boy. Tears ran down her face as she mumbled, "Zero?"

There were other people. Two children maybe a few years older than him, a young man with long black hair, and a girl with even longer black hair. The girl said, "That boy..."

The silver haired woman gently picked up the little boy. She then said, "Either this is cosmic punishment, or a gift... Little one, what is your name?"

The little boy was about to answer when he paused. He doesn't remember. Anything. His name, his age, nothing. He mumbled, "I don't know..."

The little girl was near tears, "Poor boy!" The boy attempted to comfort her.

The silver haired woman looked at the children before turning her attention to the little boy, "I'm Kurohime. Just call me Hime. Those kids are Yuki and Yukiotoko, the girl is Asura, and the boy is Kazuma."

"Hime..." muttered the little boy.

Hime then said, "You need a name... How about Zero?"

The little boy nodded, happy with his new name. Asura asked with uncertainty, "Hime, why did you name him? He can't come with us!"

Hime gritted her teeth, then said, "He's coming. Asura, he looks exactly like Zero... How can I leave him?"

The rest of the group kept quiet as Hime began to walk once more, little Zero safely in her arms. Hime then said quietly, "Sleep little Zero, you'll be safe with me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yashahime cursed rather violently, catching the attention of the Shinigami sitting on a throne. He got up and asked in a bored voice, "What's wrong?"

"That bitch Ai, she told Zero about the soul! Now we only have two pieces! Where is the other?!"

Dark Rei sighed with frustration, "Shut up for a second. It'll be easy to locate the last piece so I can finally become whole. How hard could a soul be to find? Not that hard."

"No doubt Ai will protecting that piece, and she isn't a force to be messed with. She is the eldest other than the lead goddess, and even though she totally insane for 'love'," Yashahime cringed at the word, saying it with disgust, "she is very powerful."

Dark Rei seemed calm as he said, "She still got her ass kicked by Venus. Venus, for Hell's sake. That three boobed bitch could barely beat a fish, let alone Ai, yet she did."

Yashahime glanced to the side, then said, "Ai was weak at that time. She is still weak. If we can find her, we can take that piece from her, and finally, you will be whole. Forever whole. Your powers will be unmatched in Heaven and Hell."

Dark Rei nodded, then said, "So, only one piece, eh? Well, lets find it now."

Yashahime snickered, "Something tells me that it'll be near Kurohime. Ai is no fool. She knows that Kurohime, the person who loves Rei most, will protect that piece with her life, just at the change that she'll get her precious Rei back. Dark Rei, lets roll."

"No thanks," chuckled Dark Rei as he sat back down on the throne. "I'll watch from here, then come when you need help."

"Fine," Yashahime huffed, "do what you want." She disappeared.

Meanwhile...

'"Zero!"

Kurohime saw him. The man she loved most of all. He was sitting in a field of flowers, absentmindedly staring off into the distance. Kurohime ran to him, tackling him to the ground, "Zero!" The teen fell to the ground laughing, wrapping his arms around Kurohime.

He said as he ruffed her long silver hair slightly, "Long time, no see, Hime."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with brimming tears of joy. He chuckled again, then bent down slightly and kissed her softly.

Kurohime closed her eyes when she felt Zero's lips on her own, secretly in her own newly spawned fantasies. Zero then pulled back, making Kurohime whine, "Aw, come on, I'm practically starving!" Kurohime doesn't usually whine like this, but she has been deprived of Zero for too long. She needed more.

Zero chuckled again and leaned back down, kissing his Hime. Kurohime kissed him more passionately, making the both of them lay down on the ground, Zero underneath Kurohime. They separated for a moment just to catch their breath, then Zero said, "Hime, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be here long, and no matter how much I want to stay with you, I can't. Dark Zero might catch me... Hime, I wanted to tell you-" He was silenced when Kurohime crushed her lips onto his once more. As they separated once more, Kurohime whimpered, tears already running down her face, "I can't lose you again..."

Zero frowned, then sat up, letting Kurohime stay on his lap. He then said, "I'm sorry Hime... Look, my soul has been split into three pieces. Dark Zero has two, meaning himself and I, but the other is still missing. You can't let him get that piece, or he'll become whole and much too powerful for even the gods."

"Right," said Kurohime as she nodded.

"Hime... If you gather all three pieces, you can revive me... Just me, not Dark Zero. He'll be gone." He looked at Kurohime, whom looked like she had the winning lottery ticket.

"Really?!"

Zero nodded. He yelped when once more, he found himself on the ground, underneath Kurohime, who was hugging him. She muttered, "I'll get those pieces... I promise..."

Zero smiled, then said, "I know you will, because you're Kurohime, the greatest gunmaster to ever live." He then got up and said, "I have to go now."

Kurohime grabbed his arm, then said sadly, "Please don't go..."

Zero kissed her again, but briefly this time, "Goodbye..." The entire world began to get brighter.

Kurohime shot up from her bed screaming, "ZERO!" She had a hand outstretched, as if that could save him. She already felt the tears running down her face when she heard a small voice, "Hime?" She looked down, seeing little Zero next to her, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the sleep. Kurohime suddenly remembered not letting the tike out of her sight. He even came to bed with her.

She laid back down, letting little Zero snuggle up against her. While running her fingers through his blue hair, Kurohime said, "Sorry I scared you."

Little Zero asked, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"...Yes, I did." She drew the little boy into her arms.

She continued, "It was a bad dream, because at the end of the day-" She stopped herself. Instead of wallowing in self pity, she needed to be looking for that last piece of Zero's soul. She said to little Zero, "You know what? Enough of that sadness."

Little Zero stared at her with an adorable expression of slightly confusion. Kurohime smiled, then hugged him close, "We're going to be alright Little Zero. Perfectly alright. Safe and sound."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kurohime or 'When The Darkness Comes'**

**Hey guys, could you start leaving reviews when you read? I need reviews to survive! Thanks!**

Chapter Three

"The sun is shining! The sky is blue! I doubt anything will get in our way!"

Kurohime, along with Little Zero, was running around happily. Asura sweatdropped and asked, "Hime-sama, are you alright?"

Kurohime looked at her, then grinned, "Asura, if we find that last piece of Zero's soul, then defeat Dark Zero, we (really I) can revive Zero!" Her eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together and said, "Then he'll reward me with a kiss of true love!"

Asura sighed as the others in the group gave Kurohime strange looks, "She's in her own odd fantasies. Don't mind her."

Little Zero looked up at Kurohime, then said while hugging her leg, "Mommy."

Everyone froze and stared at the child. Kurohime hesitated, then kneeled down and asked, "What's wrong baby?"

Little Zero held his tiny arms out, expecting a hug. Kurohime complied, lifting the little boy up. She then asked, "Little Zero, why did you call me 'Mommy'?"

Little Zero explained, with everyone listening, "Hime is always taking care of me. No matter what. Hime is like my mommy. No... she is my mommy."

Kurohime smiled, tears building up in her eyes. She hugged Little Zero close and said, "Thank you Little Zero. Thank you so much."

Kazuma watched the woman hold Little Zero close. She was a natural mother figure, but he should have guessed it. She was always taking care of everyone, making sure they were happy and safe. Like a mother. Kazuma then realized: Hime probably wanted to be a mother, to a child of her own. It makes total sense.

Kurohime muttered as she walked, Little Zero resting in her arms, "I'll find that last piece, then defeat Dark Zero... Then maybe, little one, we'll all be a family, together..."

Everyone heard her wish, but no one chose to comment.

Meanwhile in Kurohime's dreams...

Once again, Zero was waiting for her in that flower field. Kurohime sat next to him, saying nothing. Zero then surprised her back pulled her to him, kissing her gently. After a minute, they separated. Zero mumbled, "Hime, my beautiful Hime..." He rested his head on her chest, feeling completely at peace.

Kurohime smiled and ran her finger through his hair, like she did with Little Zero. She said, "My Zero..."

After awhile, their positions switched, with Kurohime leaning her head on Zero's chest as they both laid on the ground, their legs tangled together, looking up at the waning sky. Zero said, "Hime, I love you."

Kurohime snuggled up to him and mumbled, her words geting muffled because her face was against his chest, "I love you too Zero." Zero smiled with content, since he was with his Hime.

Kurohime then said, "Zero... I forgot to tell you... I found a child that looks almost exactly like you... I named him Little Zero..."

Zero frowned and said, "That child is the third piece, Kurohime. The third piece of my soul."

Kurohime, clearly surprised, glanced at him, "Zero?"

"I'm sorry Hime, I was hoping you wouldn't get attached... In order for me to come back to life, the other two pieces, who have lives of their own, must die."

"NO!" screamed Kurohime, scrambling up onto her feet, "I won't believe that! If Little Zero really is the third piece, then I'll protect both you and him!"

Zero got up as well, then pulled her close, "I'm so sorry Hime..." She mumbled into his shoulder, "All I wanted was for all three of us to be a family..."

Zero didn't know his Hime's past, but he guessed that her family was killed, just like his. He then said, "My Hime... When all of this is over, we'll have a family of our own... Just you and me..." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, as she asked, "Us?"

"Here's to us, Kurohime." He smiled.

"Zero..." They kissed each other, Kurohime's arms resting on Zero's shoulders, and Zero's arms snaking around Kurohime's waist, effectively pulling each other closer. This make out session went on for at least ten more minutes before Zero forced himself to separate from the love of his life. He muttered, panting from the lack of air in his lungs, "I have to go..." Kurohime didn't argue this time, though the sadness in her eyes was easy to see. Zero let go of her, then once more, the vision brightened...

This time, Kurohime didn't scream his name. She calmly opened her eyes, but didn't move. Next to her was Little Zero, the child she has begun to think of as her own. The child that must die. Tears ran down the sides of Kurohime's face as she tried to stay stronger. She couldn't break down, she was Kurohime, the world's most powerful and beautiful witch gunmaster! No god damn god was going to stop her from getting what she wanted!

Wiping the tears away, Kurohime turned onto her side, drawing Little Zero close to her. She closed her eyes, relishing his tiny warmth for maybe the last time. She then sang a song:

"Underneath the echoes

Buried in the shadows

There you were

Drawn into your mystery

I was just beginning

To see your ghost

But you must know

I'll be here waiting

Hoping, praying that

This light will guide you home

When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love

Hidden in the sun

For when the darkness comes

Now the door is open

The world I knew is broken

There's no return

Now my heart is not scared

Just knowing that you're out there

Watching me

So believe

I'll be here waiting

Hoping, praying that

This light will guide you home

When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love

Hidden in the sun

For when the darkness comes

(Oh oh oh)

For when the darkness comes

Be here waiting

Hoping, praying that

This light will guide you home

When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love

Hidden in the sun

For when the darkness comes

Hidden in the sun

For when the darkness comes"


End file.
